Owned
by youcantseeus
Summary: Companion fic to Things I Never Knew. Deals with Braedon Snape, his life, his relationship to Draco, and his feelings on being Owned. DracoBraedon.
1. Childhood

**AN: This story is a spinoff of "Things I Never Knew". It is about Braedon Snape, Caydon's brother from "Things I Never Knew" and his relationship to Draco. Specifically, it gives a fuller, more personal, view of what it means to be Owned than "Things I Never Knew". If you have not read "Things I Never Knew", then you will likely understand little that is happening here. Draco/Braedon. Will likely be rated M later.

* * *

**

Childhood 

_Braedon was three years old_

Braedon Snape held his mother's hand and skipped along beside her. Today, he was to meet the son of his Owner, a boy named Draco Malfoy. Braedon's mother had been telling him for weeks how lucky he was – he had been chosen to be Draco's Pet. Being a Pet meant that he would get to spend all day playing with Draco and he would be given nicer things than everyone else. This morning, Braedon's mother had awoken him before dawn, scrubbed him thoroughly, cut and combed his hair, and dressed him in his best set of blue robes.

As they approached Malfoy Manor, Braedon became more subdued. He could remember seeing the house from a distance, but he had never been inside a dwelling anywhere near the size of the manor. It was intimidating. When he entered with his mother, he saw that they were in a huge room with many things that Braedon had never seen before and wanted to ask his mother about, but he bit his tongue. A House Owned in black robes approached them.

"We're here to see Mistress Malfoy and young Draco," his mother told the man. The House Owned gave the appropriate nod of respect to one of his mother's station and gestured for them to follow him.

After going upstairs and walking down a long hallway, they entered a room where a blonde woman sat at a table watching a little boy play on the floor. The little boy had very fair hair and was playing with colored blocks. "Castle," he said, and Braedon watched, fascinated, as the blocks formed a castle of their own accord. The boy knocked it down and said "Boat." The blocks formed a boat.

Braedon's mother picked Braedon up, a bit protectively, and approached the woman. The woman stood and took a long look at him. "This is your son then?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Braedon's mother curtsied as best she could while holding him on one hip.

"Well, let him play with Draco and well see how they get on."

Braedon's mother put him down in front of Draco. Draco looked at him. "You're my new Pet," he said.

His mother beamed at him. "That's right, Draco. Such a clever boy!" Braedon didn't think this was so clever, but he was afraid to say anything.

Draco pretended that he didn't hear her. "Mama says that you have to play with me," he said.

"Do you want to play blocks?" Braedon asked, hopefully. He had never seen such magnificent toys.

"No," Draco said, knocking the blocks down. "They're stupid." After a moment, the blocks stacked themselves in a pile. "Let's play with my brooms!" For the first time, Braedon noticed that the room was lined with many toys. Draco went over to a corner and took out two small toy brooms. Soon, the boys were chasing each other around, flying at a low level and laughing. Their mothers stood by, watching them silently.

After the boys were thoroughly worn out, Mrs. Malfoy called a servant to take Draco away for a nap. Braedon went over to his own mother who picked him up again.

"He seemed to get along well with Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Yes. I knew they would," Braedon's mother answered.

"Yes, I forgot about your acclaimed clairvoyance. He's a pretty little boy," here she touched Braedon's cheek. "Not as pretty as my Draco, of course, but very nice looking for an Owned child."

"Yes, ma'am," Braedon's mother said, politely.

"You say that he's already shown signs of magic?"

"Of course."

"Draco is a very special boy, Mrs. Snape. I trust that your son will serve as a suitable playmate for him."

"I understand."

_One week later_

It was late at night and Braedon had just been awakened by his mother. He was riding in a cart to the Manor as he had done everyday for the last week, though he was unsure why he was going at the moment. Surely, he was not going to play with Draco at this hour.

When they arrived at the Manor, Braedon and his mother were taken not to Draco's room, but to a small room below the ground level. There was a long steel table and several people standing in the room. One of them was Mrs. Malfoy. Braedon's mother moved to put him onto the table, but he clung to her in fear.

"Shh, dear it's alright," she said. "This may hurt a little, but it will be over soon."

She laid him face first on the table and pulled his robes down a bit, so that his shoulders were bare. Braedon felt strong, adult hands holding down both his arms and his legs. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain at his shoulder and he cried out, squirming.

"Shh, baby, hold still," his mother said and Braedon thought that she would cry.

He realized that someone was scratching into his skin with a wand. But his mother had been right, it was soon over. When they allowed him to look at his back in a mirror, he saw that letters had been tattooed onto his back, just below his Owned tattoo.

Mrs. Malfoy leaned in very close and whispered in his ear. "Do you know what this is on your back?" Braedon wriggled away from her and shook his head.

"They are Draco's initials. You are _his _now. The other Owned all belong to the family, but you shall always be Draco's even if he were to be disinherited. It is a very special bond. You shall closer to him than any friend, closer than a brother," here she paused before going on, "and perhaps, someday, closer than a wife."

Braedon sniffled a bit from the pain, and tried to comprehend what Mistress Malfoy was saying. He thought all this meant that he was special – because he was Draco's Pet. He liked feeling special.

_Braedon was five years old_

"Come on, Braedon, keep up," Draco said, pulling on Braedon's hand. They were at Diagon Alley and Braedon kept slowing down and stopping to look at some new amazing thing. He had never been outside Malfoy land before and the sheer number of different people and things was overwhelming. Normally, Owned would not be taken on shopping excursions, but Draco had insisted on bringing Braedon along to keep him company. Narcissa Malfoy had agreed. Unusually light-hearted, she had told Draco that she would just bring her Pet as well, a woman named Callia who had very dark hair.

Narcissa allowed Draco to decide where they went most of the day. At the moment, Draco was dragging Braedon into a pet shop. They looked at the owls and toads and snakes and cats, but in the end Draco began to play with some puppies in the back.

"Mama," he said, when he saw Narcissa. "I want a puppy."

"If I buy you a puppy, you will be bored with it in a week and it will just give the servants another meaningless chore."

"I won't get bored," Draco insisted. "I _want _it, Mother."

Narcissa smiled at her son. Braedon had known that she would give in; she nearly always did to Draco. "Then you shall have one. But you _must_ play with it."

"I will!" Draco said and then picked out a black puppy. Callia said it was some sort of terrier. Just as they were about to buy it, however, Draco tugged on his mother's robes. "I want Braedon to have a puppy too," he said.

Braedon perked up. He would like to have a puppy, but he knew that if he said this, the adults would immediately become suspicious. He had learned that he was more likely to get nice things if he didn't ask for them.

Narcissa laughed. "Such a generous boy! But I don't think it is a good idea to buy Braedon a puppy."

"I _want _him to have one," Draco said, stamping his foot a little. "My puppy has to have another puppy to play with."

"These puppies are purebreds – just like you, dear – and they are very expensive. We'll find Braedon some mutt that doesn't cost anything."

"Nooooooo!" Draco shrieked. "He has to have one of these!" He began to hold his breath and Narcissa actually seemed to get angry with him.

"Stop this," she hissed. "You are making a scene. You are getting far to old for these games."

Draco lay on the floor and began flailing about, his face turning blue. Narcissa sighed. "Go get him the puppy, Callia," she said. "But this is the last time that Draco is going shopping with me for a good long while." She gave her son a stern look which he ignored entirely. A brown puppy of the same breed as Draco's was given to Braedon. After they bought both animals, Draco came over and kissed Braedon on the cheek in the style of an Owner.

"Aw, look at that," Callia said, Draco's earlier tantrum already forgotten. "They love each other."

"I remember when we were that age," Narcissa said.

_Two days later_

Braedon was sitting across the table from Draco and sneaking pieces of meat to his puppy under the table. Braedon was allowed to eat at table with the Malfoys because he was still a child and Draco needed someone to talk to so he wouldn't bother his parents. Sometimes, Draco would even sneak him pieces of his dessert, though Owned weren't supposed to have sweets.

"Solon," Lucius Malfoy said, suddenly. Solon was the name of Lucius' manservant and he also happened to Lucius' Pet from when he was little. "Take those animals out of here. We do not bring dogs to the dinner table."

Solon nodded and removed the puppies. Braedon knew that for anyone else, Draco would have thrown a temper tantrum, but he was much more inclined to listen when his father spoke.

"I can't believe that you bought them those puppies," Lucius snapped at Narcissa. "Especially for _him_," he pointed at Braedon and Braedon felt like sinking into his chair. He had always been a little afraid of Lucius. "It's unseemly, buying such an animal for an Owned boy."

Narcissa pursed her lips. The husband and wife often argued and Braedon didn't think that they liked one another very well. "You bought Solon a horse last year," she pointed out. "If any of us treats the servants in an unseemly way, it is you."

"It wasn't a thoroughbred horse," Lucius said coldly. Braedon noticed that Draco was pouting and pushing a piece of broccoli around his plate. "And Solon is a grown man. If people see that we are giving such lavish gifts to little boys, they may start to think that I have a … taste for them."

Braedon did not know what Lucius meant by this. Draco looked at Braedon from across the table and Braedon made a face at him to make him laugh.

_Braedon was six years old_

They felt very grown up. Braedon and Draco were walking to Braedon's house all on their own, with no grown up to lead them. It was very exciting. As Draco walked down the road, other Owned saw him and whispered among themselves. For the first time, Braedon felt proud that he was Draco's Pet and he realized that he was better than these other Owned. He tossed his head and laughed with Draco.

This was Draco's first time being at Braedon's house. They talked to Braedon's mother as she made dinner and Draco was very polite. He even patted Braedon's baby brother Caydon on the head. At dinner, however, he was less enthusiastic.

"This is yucky," he said poking his potatoes with his knife. "They're so lumpy."

"You don't have to eat them," Braedon's mother said, a bit apologetically.

"I want bread and jam," Draco said. Braedon raised his eyebrows. He had seen Draco eat jam. If they gave him all the jam he wanted, then they would have no more for a month.

"Finish your dinner first," Braedon's father said.

"Don't want to," Draco said and Braedon recognized the signs of a temper tantrum.

"I can take him into the kitchen, Papa," he spoke up.

"No you can't," his father snapped. Braedon crossed his arms. His father didn't know anything. Draco was going to start screaming now.

Draco started kicking at the legs of his chair and letting out a high-pitched whine. "I want jam. I want jam! I WANT JAM!"

Braedon's little brother Caydon began crying.

"Mr. Malfoy," his father said, standing up and speaking in a very commanding voice. "You will stop this nonsense immediately."

"I want jam!"

"Silence!" Braedon's father yelled. Draco was so surprised at being spoken to in this manner that he became quiet.

_Braedon was eight years old_

"I don't know, Draco," Braedon said, holding the broom uncertainly. "These are grown-up brooms. I don't think that we are supposed to use them."

"It can't be that hard," Draco said, taking another broom out of the shed. "We both have magic. You've even been practicing a little at school, right?"

"Well … yes, but only a little Owned magic. That's different."

Draco ignored Braedon and got onto the broom. For a moment nothing happened, but then the broom rose shakily a foot or two in the air.

"We should go get a grown-up," Braedon said.

"Don't be stupid," Draco told him, but at that moment the broom started bucking and Draco was thrown to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Braedon asked, running to him.

Draco got up and dusted himself off. He didn't appear to be bleeding. "I'm fine," he said. "Go get the broom and I'll try again."

Braedon crossed his arms. "You can't try again, dummy. You're going to get yourself killed!"

Draco blushed bright red. "I am not." He stomped over to his broom and picked it up.

Braedon felt worry well up in his chest. What if Draco fell off his broom from a greater height and was hurt or killed? He ran up and started pulling on the broom, trying to take it away from Draco.

"Braedon, stop it!" Draco yelled, pulling back. He wrenched the broom away from Braedon and pushed him hard into the shed. Braedon yelled, shocked, and he pushed Draco to the ground and climbed on top of him. Just then, however, he felt himself being lifted up by adult hands.

Solon, Lucius' servant, was pulling Braedon off of Draco. He turned Braedon around and slapped him hard across the face. Another servant picked up Draco and took him back towards the manor. Solon dragged Braedon behind the broom shed.

"What are you doing!?" he asked to Braedon furiously, his face very pale. "You never, ever harm an Owner, do you hear me? If you were a few years older, they could have you killed!"

Braedon bit his lip, but kept silent. He wouldn't get Draco into trouble.

"As it is, the Malfoys may very well decide that you aren't a suitable Pet for Draco," Solon went on.

"What?" Braedon felt his lower lip tremble and he hoped that he wouldn't cry like a baby. "I won't be able to play with Draco anymore?"

Solon looked him up and down. "Go cut a switch off that bush," he said, making his voice sound cold.

_Later _

"I assure you that I am perfectly capable of disciplining my own son, Solon," came Braedon's father's voice from the other room.

Braedon shifted on the little cot that Solon had made for him in the servants' quarters. The whelps on his back hurt when he moved and he winced.

"I didn't enjoy hurting the boy, Severus," Solon said, heavily. "But he has to learn. There is no worse action for an Owned to take than to attempt violence against his Owner."

"I am perfectly aware of this. But Braedon is not yours to whip."

"Would you have done it? This is all the more serious because of your son's status as a Pet. No one lives in closer proximity to Owners than Pets and the Malfoys won't stand for any violent tendencies."

Braedon heard his father's voice become quieter. "To be quite honest with you, I'd be happy if the Malfoys got Draco another Pet and dropped Braedon. I was never in favor of the move myself, but my wife thought it would be beneficial to Braedon. The way he's going, though, he'll end up a house servant."

"You've certainly become arrogant since you ceased wearing the black – metaphorically speaking, of course," Solon said, his voice considerably colder. House Owned wore the color black and Braedon's own father wore it still, though he had been raised to High Owned for some time now. "I can think of no higher purpose for an Owned than personally serving his master."

"I'm hoping that Braedon has a life outside being a Malfoy whore," Severus said, his voice like acid.

"You may have been Lucius' favorite at one point, Severus," Solon said quietly, "but you understand nothing of the bond between a Pet and his Owner."

They continued to talk, but Braedon stopped listening because at that moment, Draco crept in through the back door.

"Braedon," he whispered and Braedon could tell that he had been crying. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Braedon said. "Solon whipped me, but I'm okay now."

Draco climbed into bed with Braedon. Braedon could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "My parents wanted to send you away, but I yelled until they changed their minds. I'm sorry that I wouldn't listen to you. I – I'm sorry that you were hurt." He reached his hands behind Braedon's back and gently touched his wounds.

"You don't have to say you're sorry to me," Braedon said. "You're my Owner."

Draco didn't say anything, but hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Years later, when Braedon looked back on that day, he realized that it was the first time that he truly understood the difference between his position and Draco's. He had always known that Draco was more spoiled than him and much more wealthy than him, but he had never truly appreciated how unequal they were. That day, Braedon began to understand what it meant to be Owned.


	2. Puberty

**AN: I would just like to thank everyone who reviewed. I love reviews!**

**Warnings: This chapter contains sexually charged scenes between very young teenage boys.**

* * *

**Puberty**

_Braedon was nine years old_

Braedon was sitting at his desk and listening to his teacher tell his parents that he wasn't doing very well in school.

"Braedon is a perfectly bright child," his teacher said. "But he has missed a lot of school to fulfill his duties to young Master Draco and even when he is at school, he often seems distracted."

Braedon's father crossed his arms. "I am aware that Braedon has been spending too much time playing with Draco," he said, giving Braedon's mother a sidelong glance. Braedon had figured out by now that his father didn't like that he was Draco's Pet and that he blamed his mother for it. "I will do my best to remedy the situation, but I am, after all, only Owned."

Braedon crossed his own arms. Why did he need to make high marks anyway? He already knew what he was going to do when he grew up – he was going to be Draco's personal servant the same way that Solon was Lucius' personal servant. That way he could always be with Draco.

"I'll talk to Mistress Malfoy," his mother said with a small smile. "Most Owners don't want uneducated Pets."

"I'll speak to Lucius as well," his father added.

Braedon was angry. He didn't _want _to go to school more, he wanted to play with Draco. Sometimes, he was allowed to sit in on Draco's tutoring sessions anyway, so it wasn't like he was learning nothing. And his father had no right to tell him what to do. He only saw him a few months out of the year, at best, and when he was home, he only wanted to spend time with Caydon. Caydon was everyone's favorite – he was smarter and cuter and Papa didn't have to worry about sharing _him _with the Malfoys.

"I had hoped that he would be able to go to Hogwarts," Braedon's father went on. His father was a professor at Hogwarts. "But the Malfoys certainly won't want to send him with these sorts of marks."

Braedon sat up. He wanted to go to Hogwarts – Draco was going to Hogwarts and he wanted to go where Draco went. Draco was a year ahead of him in school (though not a full year older), but one year apart wasn't so bad. Seven years would be another matter.

"I have to go to Hogwarts, Papa," he said. "Draco wants me to – I've heard him say so.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you missed so much school."

"Maybe the Malfoys _will_ want Draco to bring his Pet along with him," his teacher said, hopefully.

Braedon's father looked at her as if she were crazy. "I highly doubt it. If Braedon wanted to stay with Draco, then he should have tried harder at his schoolwork."

Braedon crossed his arms again.

One month later 

"My father says that I may not be able to go to Hogwarts with you," Braedon told Draco as they played in the big front hall of the manor. "My marks aren't high enough." Braedon had anticipated an outburst, but Draco merely shrugged.

"My father told me that you aren't supposed to bring your Pet with you to Hogwarts, anyway," he said. "I must be grown up and learn to do without you and my parents and the servants and most of my toys," it sounded like a rehearsed speech. Likely, Draco was quoting his father word for word. "Besides, my mother said that Owned are usually too stupid to do well at Hogwarts anyway. That's why they only send the very smartest ones."

Braedon's eyebrows shot up at this. "My teacher said that I was bright," he said, "I just spend so much time over here with you and not much time doing my school work."

Draco smiled at him as if he had been expecting this answer. "Bright for an _Owned_, Braedon," he said. When he looked at Braedon, he must have sensed that his Pet was displeased with this statement. "Listen, it's not your fault," he said. "It's just that some types of people are smarter than others. You know, humans are always smarter than other creatures and wizards are smarter than muggles and Owners are smarter than Owned and Malfoys are smarter than everyone."

"My father is a professor at Hogwarts," Braedon said. "Don't you have to be pretty smart to do that?"

Draco scratched his head. "Well … yes, but your father is probably unusually smart for an Owned and --" here Draco looked around for a long moment to make sure that no one was around who could overhear. "And I heard one time that my grandfather sired your father."

"He – you mean he was his father?" Braedon asked Draco uncertainly. He had never heard this before.

"No, he _sired _him," Draco said. "No Owned can have an Owner for a father." Draco would have said more, but at that moment a young man came walking down the stairs. Braedon saw that he was wearing makeup on his face and though he quickly turned away from Braedon and Draco, Braedon saw that his eyes were red from crying. He left the room, but the silk of his clothes brushed Braedon as he went by.

"I knew him," Braedon said to Draco, his eyes widening in surprise. He had seen similarly arrayed men and women wandering about the manor before, but never anyone who he knew. "He used to go to the Owned school – until two years ago. What – what do those people _do _here anyway?"

Draco shrugged. "They please Father," he said.

"Oh," Braedon said, thinking about this. "How?"

"I don't know!"

"I thought that Malfoys were smarter than everyone," Braedon teased. He didn't think that Draco was much smarter than himself. Sometimes, when he sat in on Draco's lessons, he knew things that Draco did not.

"They are," Draco said, imperiously, then he giggled. "I think that father makes them take their clothes off and he looks at them or something," he said, referring to the young men and women.

"Oh. Why?"

"I don't know. Grownups like that sort of things. Now be quiet, I want to play."Braedon was ten years old

"You are my darling, Braedon and I will miss you with all my heart," Draco said to him. Braedon knew that this was a speech given for the benefit of his mother and the servants and everyone else who had gathered to see Draco off to Hogwarts. Normally, he never would have said something so sappy. Braedon appreciated it anyway and he nodded at Draco.

As Draco moved on to bid farewell to his mother, Braedon looked at him, realizing that it would be months before he saw Draco again. They had never been separated for more than a few days since Braedon was three years old. It was a scary thought.

An hour later 

Braedon was on his bed at home, his head buried in his pillow. He had locked Caydon out of the room that they shared and flung himself onto his bed as soon as he got home. He heard someone picking the lock and he looked up, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes. It was his father. Braedon was surprised. His father hardly ever came to his room.

"Are you well?" his father asked, looking down at him. "Caydon said that you locked him out of your room."

"Caydon is a stupid little baby," Braedon said, punching his pillow several times. His father looked at him disapprovingly and waited for him to stop his tantrum before continuing.

"There is more to the world than Draco Malfoy, you know," Braedon's father said. "His absence will give you time to focus on your studies."

Braedon frowned. How had his father known what he was upset about? "What's the point?" Braedon asked. "I won't get to go to Hogwarts anyway."

"No, but the more magic you know, the more valuable you will be to the Malfoys and you will be able to procure a better position when you grow up."

"I already know what position I'm going to have," Braedon said, gloomily. "I'm going to be Draco's manservant."

His father looked at him and sighed. "You don't have to be. Like I said, there is more to the world than Draco Malfoy."

"Not for me," Braedon looked up at him. "I'm Draco's Pet."

Braedon's father made a dismissive gesture and turned to walk away. Braedon realized that he had just been given up on. Well, it didn't matter. Father would be leaving soon as well, the same as he always did, and Braedon wouldn't have to think about making him proud.

Braedon was eleven years old 

It was past midnight and Braedon was creeping down the stairs to his kitchen for glass of water. He heard voices and he paused. It was his father speaking to another man. This surprised Braedon because school was still going on and his father did not usually make many visits.

"Albus, I tell you, Lucius is up to something. The other day, he told me that the Dark Lord might not be as far away as I thought," his father's voice came.

"I realize this, Severus," the other man said. "But I can do little to stop him. Lucius Malfoy has so many connections at the Ministry. Perhaps you could get closer to him …"

"In my copious spare time?" his father asked, using his sarcastic voice. "I can't just take a leave of absence from Hogwarts. _That _would make him suspicious."

Braedon didn't understand this conversation at all. It sounded like his father was trying to stop Lucius Malfoy from doing something, but that was impossible. Owned didn't stop Owners from doing anything. Everyone knew that. Braedon slowly crept further down the stairs, trying to keep his bare feet from making a noise on the creaky wooden floors.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner, he saw his father and an older man seated at the table, only a single candle illuminating their features. The man with his long white beard and shiny blue eyes looked somewhat familiar to him. Then, he realized that he had seen that face a hundred times before. Draco collected chocolate frog cards and this man was one of the most common. It was Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Malfoys' most hated enemy.

Braedon must have given a small gasp, because his father and Dumbledore turned to look at him. "Braedon!" his father said, sharply. "What are you doing there?"

Without a word, Braedon turned and fled. He ran upstairs, but did not make it to his room, collapsing in the hallway. He began to weep and he didn't know why he was crying – he felt like such a child. He curled up in a small ball.

"Braedon," he heard his father's voice after a moment. "Stop this nonsense at once. You are far too old to be acting like such a baby." He looked up to see his father standing over him and he began to cry again.

"What is wrong with you?" his father asked when he gave another sob.

"You're a traitor," Braedon said.

"Shush," his father said, looking around. Then, he gave a long sigh. "I suppose that you are old enough to know the truth. But stand up. I can't speak to you when you are wallowing in the floor like an animal."

Braedon stood up, still sniffling, but he did not look at his father and he crossed his arms. His father sighed as if he already knew that Braedon wouldn't understand what he was about to say. "Braedon, Lucius Malfoy was a member of an organization called the Death Eaters. The Death Eater made it their goal to enslave all muggles and to somehow get rid of muggleborns and they were willing to use extreme violence to achieve their goals."

"Muggles are bad," Braedon said.

His father looked frustrated. "No they aren't bad, Braedon. They are just people like anyone else. The Death Eaters – they are the bad ones."

"So that's why you are betraying Lucius? Because he was a Death Eater?"

"Well," his father mused, "yes. But it's very complicated. Listen to me, Braedon, you cannot tell anyone about this, _especially _Draco. It is very important."

"What will happen if I do tell someone?" Braedon asked, quietly.

Braedon's father frowned at him. "Well, Lucius will have me killed to begin with. And he will have every legal right to do so. He may do something to hurt my wife and you children – I don't know. Whatever happens, it will be no good for you or this family."

Braedon began backing away from his father. He didn't want to lie to Draco or to be involved in some sort of plan against his family, but he didn't want his parents or brother or sister to get killed either. "You've ruined everything," he whispered to his father.

Those words would prove even truer than he thought.

_Braedon was twelve years old._

The bathwater was magically heated, but it wasn't nearly as warm as Draco's hands upon his body. The boys had always bathed together. When they were little, they would play with floating toys and bubbles. Lately though, Draco wanted to take longer and longer baths and what he usually wanted to do during these baths was _touch _Braedon. At first, he had usually pretended that he wanted to wash his Pet, but now he seldom even used this pretense. Sometimes, Draco would let Braedon touch him, but usually it was the other way around.

"Does that feel good?" Draco asked, stroking Braedon's tattoo with one finger. Draco often did this – he would touch Braedon in different ways and then ask if he liked it or not, his eyes so intensely focused on Braedon's that Braedon felt that he could not lie to him. Draco always seemed so interested in Braedon's body and how it was changing.

"Yes, it feels good," Braedon gasped. His tattoos were very sensitive to his Owner's touch – particularly the one that had been given him when he became Draco's Pet.

"Sit on the tub," Draco breathed.

"What?" Braedon asked.

"Sit on the rim of the tub."

"Why?" Draco had never asked him to do this before.

Draco gave him a small half smile. "Because I want to look at you when I touch you."

"Oh," Braedon wasn't sure how he felt about this. Draco had seen him naked lots of times, but this was different. There were usually enough bubbles in the tub to cover most of his body. He nervously slid out of the water and sat down unsteadily on the edge of the tub.

Draco looked at him and breathed deeply. "You're amazing," he said.

"Really?" Braedon asked.

"Yes," Draco put his hands on Braedon's knees and spread his legs apart and Braedon shuddered and closed his eyes, knowing that Draco was going to touch him _there_. After a few seconds, however, he felt Draco draw away and he opened his eyes to see Solon, Lucius' servant, looking right at him. Braedon hastily slid back into the water. He had never been so embarrassed in all his life. Draco had ordered all the servants to stay out of the room when he was bathing, so Braedon had felt safe, but apparently Solon hadn't listened. Braedon expected Draco to say something, but apparently he was just as humiliated as Braedon. Solon looked them both over for a moment and without a word, left, slamming the door behind him.

The two boys looked at each other silently, for a moment. "Maybe I should go," Braedon said, at last.

"Maybe you should," Draco said, standing up and grabbing a towel.

_Four days later._

Braedon hadn't been back to the manor since the incident. He knew that every time he looked at Draco he would blush and every time he looked at Solon he would blush even more. Draco hadn't sent for him until today either, which was unusual.

Braedon had spent the last four days fretting. What if Solon told Draco's parents what they had been doing? What if he told _his _parents? Braedon knew that he would die of embarrassment if that happened. He walked to the manor as slowly as possible, dreading having to deal with what he found there.

Almost as soon as Braedon stepped inside, Solon found him. "Come with me," he said, looking down at Braedon. Abruptly, he turned and began walking and Braedon took it that he was supposed to follow. Solon led him to one of the Malfoy's many pointless rooms. This one had a small table with two chairs in the corner and Solon motioned for Braedon to sit down.

Braedon sat and looked down at the table. He wondered if Solon was angry with him – he still remembered how Solon had beaten him when he was younger and he had overstepped his bounds as an Owned. "So," Solon said, sitting down across from Braedon, "you looked like you were having fun the other day."

"_No_," Braedon said, indignantly. He could feel his face heat up.

Solon looked at him for a long moment as Braedon studiously observed the grain of the wooden table. "Perhaps I was wrong then," he said, folding his hands. "If you like, I can arrange for Draco to pay less attention to you."

This surprised Braedon. Solon had always told him that he must be obedient to his Owners. "You could make him do that?"

"Well, I do not know about _making _him, but boys his age are normally easily diverted. I could find some other boy or girl for Draco to play with. I know that there are many who would love to be such a favorite."

Braedon narrowed his eyes. Was Solon trying to replace him? He couldn't stand the thought of some other Owned coming so close to Draco. _He _was Draco's Pet. "You don't need to do that," he said. "I – I don't mind him touching me." Braedon wouldn't have said it, but he actually sort of liked it.

"I see. But you know that he is going to want to do more than touch you eventually?"

Braedon frowned. He had a vague idea that there was other stuff that he and Draco could be doing, but he wasn't sure what this could be. He did not know what to say to Solon, so he kept quiet.

"Are you willing to please Draco in an adult way?"

"Yes," Braedon said, defensively. He wanted to be with Draco always. "At least," his voice softened a little, "at least, I think so."

Solon raised his eyebrows and he got up and took a book from the self and handed it to Braedon. The book had no title and was bound in plain black. "Open it," Solon said, at Braedon's quizzical look.

Braedon opened the book and gasped. It was full of pictures of men. Men in little to no clothing doing things to one another that Braedon had never even dreamed of. Braedon flipped through the book looking at page after page of muscled, vigorously engaged men. He could feel his mouth hanging open.

"What do you say now?" Solon asked. "Are you still willing to please him?"

Braedon was only half listening to him. "Can I show Draco this book?" he asked.

Solon laughed. "I guess that is all the answer I need," he said. He grabbed the top of the book and wrenched it from Braedon's grasp. "I think you've seen enough for today. You realize, though, that it's about Draco's pleasure, not about yours? I mean, he's not a cruel boy and I don't doubt that he'll attend to your needs, but ultimately, _he _is the only one that matters."

Braedon shrugged. "It's always been that way," he said. "With everything."

Solon smiled, a bit sadly. "And you also realize that this makes it more likely that Draco will want to keep you near him when he grows up. No working in the factory or on the outside."

"That's what I want, anyway," Braedon said.

"I doubt it's what your father will want," Solon said, with a wry smile. "There are people – even among the Owned -- who will look down on you."

Braedon looked at him, steadily, saying nothing.

Solon then walked over to a drawer and took out a case and put it on the table. When Solon opened it, Braedon saw that it contained various jars and tubes. "What is it?" he asked.

"Things to make you look good," Solon said, giving him a sly look.

"You mean its makeup?" Braedon asked, excitedly. When he was older, he would realize that most people thought makeup was only for women, but Braedon had lived all of his life among the Owned where he had seen both men and women wearing makeup – but only favorites coming to and from the manor.

"Yes, it is," Solon said, smiling at Braedon's eagerness. "I'm going to put some on you and you can see if Draco likes it."

"Okay," Braedon said and he sat still as Solon put the makeup on him, showing which kind would make his skin look smooth and which kind would bring out his eyes and how to use the various brushes.

When he was done, he handed Braedon a mirror and Braedon looked at his own reflection in amazement. He looked so different – more adult and more like someone that Draco would want and not some silly little boy. "I look like you," Braedon said to Solon. Solon often wore a lot of makeup.

"You do, a bit," Solon said, smiling again.

Braedon looked at himself some more, but before long, the door creaked open and Draco entered. "Braedon, I need --" he began, but stopped short when he saw what Braedon looked like. "Oh," he said.

"Do you want me to wash it off?" Braedon asked, anxiously.

"No, no," Draco said, looking at him with wide eyes. "I like it. You look good." He sounded almost shy. "Anyway, can you come with me? There are some people that I'd like you to meet."

Braedon nodded and left with Draco. The boys went up to Draco's room where Braedon saw that there were two girls seated at a table. "Here he is, Pansy," Draco said to the more confident looking of the girls. "Braedon, this is Pansy Parkinson. We're betrothed."

Draco had been betrothed since he was a little boy, so this wasn't too much of a surprise, but Braedon certainly hadn't expected to meet her _now_. Still, one couldn't be rude to Owners. "Nice to meet you, miss," he said.

Pansy nodded and arose from her seat. She circled Braedon, giving him a good look over. "Looks like you've been having a little too much fun with this one, Draco. He's all painted up."

Draco blushed. "He doesn't usually look like that," he explained. "One of father's servants did it."

"Oh," she said and sat down giving Braedon an arrogant grin. "Braedon, I'd like you to meet _my_ Pet, Tia." She gestured to the other girl. "Say hello, Tia."

"Hello," Tia said, bashfully.

Pansy looked at Draco before going on. "When Draco and I are married, we plan to marry you to Tia, Braedon," she said. "Would you like that?"

Braedon shrugged. He supposed that he had to marry _someone_ and he knew that Owners often made marriages for High and House Owned. Pansy gave a half smile at his lack of response.

"What about you, Tia? Do you like Braedon?"

"Yes," Tia said, quickly.

"Do you like Tia, Braedon?"

Braedon hesitated. "I don't know her, miss," he said, honestly.

"Do you like the _look_ of her?"

Braedon looked at the girl. He hair was a dark shade of blonde and, though she had far too many freckles for his liking, her face was really quite nice. "Yes," he said, to please Pansy. "Her hair is almost as fine as that of an Owner." Most of the Owned had dark hair and with the fair-haired Malfoys always around him, he had grown up thinking that fair hair was special.

"Kiss her," Draco said, suddenly.

Pansy looked over at him in surprise, but she didn't seem displeased. "Yes," she said. "Tia, come over here." Tia walked over and stood in front of Braedon. "Well, go on," she said, when she saw that Braedon wasn't doing anything. "Kiss her."

Braedon kissed Tia on the cheek.

"Not like that," Draco said, disappointed. "On the mouth."

Braedon sighed. He felt a bit self-conscious with everyone watching him, but he leaned forward and gave Tia a brief kiss on the mouth.

"Again," Draco said, eagerly. "Longer."

Braedon kissed her again, allowing his lips to linger upon hers and he was very surprised when he felt her tongue make its way into his mouth. Braedon put his hand on Tia's waist and drew her closer. He had never kissed anyone before and it felt very nice.

"Okay, okay," Draco said, a bit too loudly. He moved over and put his hand on Braedon's shoulder drawing him away from the girl. "That's enough," he said, glaring at Braedon just a bit.


	3. Adolescence

**Warning: This chapter contains non-graphic implied rape of a young teenager.**

Adolescence

_Braedon was thirteen years old_

"God, I hate Potter," Draco was saying. He wasn't talking to Braedon, but to his friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They were large, lumbering, rather quiet boys and they had their two Pets with them as well. Greg's Pet was a boy almost as large as he was and with much the same personality, but Vince's Pet had a very thin, drawn look about him and he kept his eyes on the ground.

"I mean, I can't even believe that they let him be a Hogwarts champion," Draco continued on his rant about Harry Potter. "They always bend the rules for him." Braedon was so used to hearing Draco rant against Potter that this whole conversation was a bit redundant.

"They do," Greg said, unhelpfully. 

"Maybe you should just forget about him, Dra --" Braedon trailed off. Everyone was staring at him. Owned weren't supposed to speak unless spoken to, especially when in the presence of non-family members. Now that he was older, people expected him to follow the proper protocols, but it was hard when there were six people in the room and Draco was essentially having a conversation with himself. "Sorry," Braedon muttered at Draco's glance. 

"You know," Vince said, sitting up and taking interest in something for the first time all day. "When my Pet talks out of turn, I give him a slap." Braedon blushed bright red and looked at the floor. He knew that Draco wouldn't slap him, but he hated himself for embarrassing his Owner in front of his friends.

"I'm not going to _slap_ him," Draco said, sounding a bit shocked. 

"Why not?" Vince asked. "It could be fun for the bedroom too, you know."

There was a long awkward silence in which Vince looked at Draco in the most arrogant manner that Braedon had seen him use. "What?" he asked. "That's how I usually deal with Kale. I give him a few good slaps and then I give it to him up the ar--"

"Gross!" Greg interrupted as if unable to resist. "That's disgusting. He's a boy!"

"So?" Vince asked. "I don't care."

"Shut up, both of you," said Draco who had gone bright red. Braedon and Draco fooled around a lot, but they had never done _that _much and Braedon knew that Draco was embarrassed to talk about it. 

Both of the other boys went silent for long moments. "Anyway," Vince continued, sheepishly, "I usually give him a potion to make him a girl."

Draco gave him a quizzical look. "Really?" he asked. "You can do that? A potion?"

Vince's eyes widened. "You didn't know that?" he asked. "Your family makes the potion!"

"Really?" Draco asked again.

One week later

Braedon was walking down the hall outside Draco's room when someone abruptly pulled him into a small room. It was completely dark. Braedon's attacker pushed him up against a wall and kissed him roughly. He tried to yell, but the other's lips swallowed his cries. Hands opened his robes down the front and Braedon began to struggle fiercely. The other was tall and strong and when Braedon flailed, hitting against his attacker's face, the man slapped him across the cheek so hard that he would have fallen if his back hadn't been against the wall. 

"_Never _raise your hand against me again," the man spat and when Braedon heard his voice, he realized that it was Lucius Malfoy. 

He began to tremble. "I – I'm sorry," Braedon stuttered. "I d – I didn't know."

Lucius began to suck on his neck and Braedon pushed feebly against him, despite himself. "Please – please, Master," he begged, "Draco would be angry … please …"

"Shut up," Lucius said. He put his hands under Braedon's robes and began to feel his chest. It wasn't at all like when Draco touched him – Lucius' movements were very deliberate, almost as if he were searching for something. After a few moments, he drew away from Braedon. 

"Go, boy," Lucius said, coldly. "Get out, before I change my mind."

Braedon didn't have to be told twice. He stumbled out of the room and down the hall. He began running and didn't stop until he reached his home. He stood in front of his house and looked up at it for long moments, breathing deep sighs of relief. Then, he opened the door and went in. 

As he walked through his kitchen, he heard a voice in the darkness and he jumped nearly a foot. "What's wrong with you?" A monotone voice asked. Braedon realized that it was his father and sighed. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I mean that you look a mess," his father said. Braedon realized that he must – his clothes were disheveled and he had been crying. "What is that on your neck?" his father asked in a very quiet voice. 

"What?" Braedon asked, bringing his hand to his neck. Then, he realized that there must still be a mark there from Lucius' kisses and he blushed, horribly ashamed. 

"Have you been making a whore out of yourself?" his father asked, ruthlessly. Braedon's head jerked up. His father could be sarcastic and short tempered at times, but rarely had he heard him say something so harsh.

"No," Braedon said, angry. "I --"

"I knew this would happen," his father said, ignoring him. "I told your mother. It was a bad idea, you being Draco's Pet."

Braedon stared at his father, angry. "You don't know anything about Draco," Braedon said. "He is a wonderful Owner," Braedon felt more appreciative of Draco when he compared him to Lucius. 

"I know him!" Braedon's father snapped. "I know what he is better than you. Did you enjoy it?"

"I --" Braedon began, but then he realized what his father was talking about and he flushed in anger. "You don't know anything," he snapped, remembering how scared he had been, how much he had hated it when Lucius touched him only minutes before. "You – how dare you!" And with this, Braedon stomped upstairs to his room.

Four months later

"I want you," Draco whispered in his ear, softly. 

Braedon rolled over in Draco's soft bed and he began to snake his hands down Draco's body. 

"Not like that," Draco said, grabbing Braedon's hands and turning him back around. He pressed his naked body against Braedon's back. "Like this," he said. 

Braedon gasped and Draco tightened his grip around Braedon's waist. Braedon began to feel panicky. "Draco, Draco," his said nervously, breaking his Owner's grip. His heart felt constricted and his breathing was shallow. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned. 

"I – I'm scared," Braedon admitted. "Solon told me that it hurts the first time." Braedon didn't tell Draco the other reason that he was scared – he didn't tell him about Lucius and what he had done in the dark little room. There had been no stopping Lucius. What if it was the same with Draco? What if they got halfway through and Braedon wanted to stop, but he couldn't because Draco was his Owner and he could do whatever he wanted?

"I won't hurt you," Draco said, sitting up and looking at Braedon. "I promise."

Draco was being very tender – as good as he should expect from an Owner, Braedon knew, but he was still frightened. "Do I have to?" he whispered. 

Draco looked down at him. "No," he said, finally. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to when it comes to this, okay? Just don't tell people. I don't want people thinking that I'm a weak Owner."

"Okay," Braedon said, pleased. 

Draco looked away for a moment. "What if you took the potion – the one that Vince mentioned that makes you a girl? It wouldn't hurt as much then. Would you consider it?"

"Draco --" Braedon said, hesitantly. "That's – it's weird."

Draco pounded the bed gently with his fists. "You're probably right."

Braedon was fourteen years old

When Braedon came home that day, he knew that something was up because his family was eating foods that were normally reserved for special occasions. Braedon's father looked about as happy as Braedon had ever seen him and he was smiling across the table at Caydon. 

Braedon slumped down at the table, knowing that he was late for dinner. "What is happening?" he asked. 

His father frowned at him. "You're late," he said, but at the same time Caydon said, "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"You are?" Braedon asked, a bit distressed. Why did _Caydon _get to go to Hogwarts? Caydon always got everything in the family. 

"Yes," Caydon said, looking like an excited little child. Braedon could hardly believe that his brother was even old enough to go to Hogwarts. 

"Was it sucking up to your teacher or sucking up to father that did it?" Braedon asked, sarcastically. 

"Braedon!" his mother said, reproachfully. 

Braedon's father gave him a sharp look. "Pay your brother no mind, Caydon," he said. "I think that he is a little jealous."

Caydon stuck out his lower lip a bit in the sulky way that he had and Braedon rolled his eyes. 

One month later

Braedon was spending more and more of his time at the manor even when Draco was not there. Solon was teaching him everything he needed to know about being a proper manservant. "So I think that I'll take the black next year," Braedon said to Solon one day while he was helping attend to something in the kitchen. "Draco wanted me to do it sooner, but I knew that my father would never go for it until I was finished with school." Braedon knew that his father likely wouldn't go for it in any case – taking the black meant that he would no longer be High Owned, but House Owned and Severus Snape had worked very hard to be High Owned.

"Solon?" Braedon asked when the man didn't reply. 

"Huh?" Solon had obviously been thinking about something else. "Oh, yes, next year," he said, absently. Braedon raised an eyebrow. He had been sure that Solon would have an opinion on this matter. 

"Braedon," Solon said, pulling Braedon far to the side, out of the hearing of other servants. "I – I must speak with you."

"What is it?" Braedon asked, knowing immediately that it was something serious. Had something happened to Draco? Was Braedon in trouble? 

Solon merely ran his hand through his hair as he looked at Braedon. "What is it?" Braedon asked again. "You're making me nervous."

Solon was now looking at the ground. "Lucius – Lucius wants you in his bed," he said, slowly. "Tonight. I have been ordered to make you ready."

Braedon's throat became dry and his heart nearly stopped beating. "Please don't make me, Solon," he said, his words rushing out in a jumble. "Please. I'm meant for Draco. I --"

Solon closed his eyes. "Quiet," he said. "Lucius is the head of this family and you will do as you are told. Come, we should get you bathed and changed now."

Braedon didn't move. He was frozen to his spot.

Solon sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Listen, boy, I tried to get you out of it. I really did. But Lucius gets what Lucius wants. Come on." Solon nudged him along until he was forced to walk.

Solon took him to a room where a couple of servants bathed him and washed his hair and Solon himself helped Braedon put on makeup. "You look beautiful," he said, giving Braedon a long look over. It didn't sound like a compliment, just a statement. "Lucius will be pleased." 

Braedon said nothing, looking down at his hands, resentfully. Solon could have changed Lucius' mind if he had wanted to – Lucius listened to Solon like he did none of the other servants. "I know that you just want Draco, but you'll be fine. Lucius' father was using me when I was far younger than you and I still lived." He smiled at Braedon, but it was not at all convincing. 

"What do I do?" Braedon asked, fidgeting.

Solon gave him an odd look. "You can't be a complete stranger to this type of thing. I've seen you with Draco. Just hold still and do whatever he tells you. It doesn't matter if you cry, Lucius doesn't mind that sort of thing, but for God's sake, don't hit him or bite him or anything like it."

Braedon bit his lip and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was so stupid. Lucius would want to fuck him and Draco was supposed to be the first one, the _only _one. If he had just done it when Draco wanted to, before he left for school, then at least he could have given Draco that. 

Solon took Braedon upstairs to the large double doors that he knew led to Lucius' quarters. Braedon had never been inside before and when he was a child, he used to wonder what it looked like. Braedon shivered, whether from fear or from the cold that was reaching his skin beneath the silk robe that he was dressed in. 

Solon opened the large double-doors with the Malfoy crest on them and led Braedon inside. He entered and looked around. The room was large, but it seemed innocuous enough. Braedon supposed that he had been expecting some sort of sex dungeon, but the decoration was expensive, tasteful. 

"Go over and sit on the bed," Solon said. Braedon did so, taking long, deep breaths all the while. He dug his fingers deep into the mattress. 

Solon began rummaging around in one of the closets. "Take off the robe," he said, his back to Braedon. Braedon did quickly, so he didn't have time to change his mind. Solon hauled something out of the closet that clanged loudly.

"What is that?" Braedon asked, recoiling. 

"Manacles," Solon said, shortly. 

"Don't put those on me," Braedon exclaimed, drawing his legs close to himself and hugging his knees. "I'll be good for him, I promise." He began to scoot away from Solon. 

"I'm just going to manacle you leg to the bed. Nothing to be concerned about."

"What!" Braedon asked, scooting farther away. "No. I --"

Solon groaned in frustration, grabbed Braedon's leg and forcefully manacled him to the bed. Then he left the room. 

Braedon expected that Lucius would be coming up almost right away, but he lay shivering on the bed for well over an hour. He started wishing that Lucius would come up and get it over with, but when the door opened and his Owner entered, Braedon changed his mind. 

Lucius didn't even look at him. He put down his cane and began doing something at his dresser. Braedon took a deep breath and wondered if he had been forgotten. After a couple of minutes, Lucius approached the bed and stood directly in front of Braedon, looking down his nose in his most imperious manner. Braedon realized that Lucius had not forgotten him. After looking him over for a long time, Lucius smirked and removed his robe. 

They still hadn't spoken and Braedon knew that he wasn't supposed to speak unless spoken to, but he did so anyway. "Please – please, Master," he stuttered. "Draco will be upset --"

Lucius was removing his undergarments. "Then I guess that you'll just have to learn to keep your little mouth shut. There is no reason that he has to know, if you don't choose to tell him." Lucius was completely naked now. Braedon had never seen a full grown man naked before and he quickly closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. 

He felt Lucius climb on top of him and he bit his lip. 

Several hours later

Braedon cried silently into Lucius' pillow. He felt dirty. Used. He didn't deserve to be with Draco anymore, he didn't even deserve to be Draco's Pet. It was supposed to be with Draco. Always with Draco. He had known this since he was a little child. Braedon wanted to scratch his own skin off. 

Beside him, Lucius stirred and Braedon looked up, nervously. Despite Solon's instructions, he had struggled a bit last night and he thought that his Owner might be angry with him. 

"Are you crying?" Lucius asked. Somehow, the sound of his voice brought it all back and Braedon began sobbing in earnest. 

Lucius put his hands on Braedon's back. He wasn't terribly gentle, but he wasn't harsh either. "Shhh," he whispered in Braedon's ear. "You did very well." He then moved towards his nightstand and took something out of one of drawers. After a moment, he put something into Braedon's mouth. 

"Do you know what that is?" Lucius asked him.

"Chocolate," Braedon said, in surprise, his mouth full. It was delicious – Braedon hadn't had chocolate in years. "Draco used to sneak it to me when we were little." 

Braedon thought that this might upset Lucius, but his Owner merely chuckled. "That is fine," he said. "Children are children, after all. This particular chocolate is imported and _very_ expensive."

"It's very good," Braedon whispered, rather unenthusiastically. Under normal circumstances, he would have been thrilled to get sweets, but he couldn't fully appreciate such luxury at the moment.

Lucius turned Braedon over so that he could look at him, then he took something else out of his nightstand. Braedon gasped when it was handed to him. It was a small porcelain box with black panthers painted on the top. He opened it up to see four chocolates packed snugly inside. "For you," Lucius whispered. 

"For me?" Braedon asked, unable to believe his ears. Sometimes, Draco gave him things, but he had never owned something so expensive looking. He had barely even considered such a thing. "Why?" Lucius had never been nice to him before. In fact, before last night, he had rarely paid Braedon any attention at all.

Braedon felt Lucius' arm encircle his shoulders and he shuddered in disgust. "Owned are rewarded when they please their Owners," he said in Braedon's ear. "And you pleased me very much last night, so I wish to give you lovely things. You can have lots and lots of nice things if you continue to please me." 

Braedon fingered his gift, absently.

Two months later

Braedon was sitting at Draco's dresser and looking at himself in the mirror. He knew that he looked good. His hair was shiny and healthy looking, his skin was smooth, and his makeup covered any flaws and highlighted his eyes. Braedon still felt like crying when he looked at himself. He heard Draco enter the room behind him. 

"I want to take the potion," Braedon said, not turning around. 

"What?" Draco asked. 

"The potion," Braedon said, quietly. "The one that will make me a girl. I want to take it. I want – I want you to have me." Braedon didn't say that he wanted Draco to be the first to have him and this wasn't possible if he were a boy. He would never tell Draco about Lucius. Never. 

"Really?" Braedon knew that Draco was smiling even though he couldn't see his face. "I'll speak to one of the servants this evening, if that is fine with you."

"Good," Braedon said, dully.


	4. Fifteen

**Fifteen**

_Braedon was fifteen_

"They're sending my father to Azkaban," Draco said. His eyes closed as he reclined on the bed beside of Braedon."

Braedon looked at him in surprise. "Really? I thought that he could get out of anything."

Draco glared at him, but he _had _mentioned other times that Lucius had been absolved of wrongdoing simply by being a Malfoy. "Not this time," Draco said and Braedon thought that he was trying very hard not to cry. "They caught him cleanly. And Harry Potter was involved. What's worse, I don't think that the Dark Lord is pleased with him at the moment."

"I'm sorry," Braedon said, but inwardly he was cheering. Lucius was going to Azkaban and Braedon wouldn't have to worry about being called to his rooms again. It had happened twice since the first time. Braedon always cried, but at least Lucius gave him nice gifts. Braedon began giving Draco hints that he deserved nice things when he pleased Draco in bed, and his once plain bedroom was now full of frivolous luxuries.

Draco sighed. "It is up to me, to take care of everyone now that father cannot. Mother, the House Elves, the Owned, the Manor, all the Malfoy property – it is my responsibility."

"I'm sure that you'll do well," Braedon said, smiling. No matter his father said, Draco was a much better person than Lucius.

Braedon practically skipped downstairs and into the kitchen to get a snack. He poured himself a cup of milk and then glanced over to see Solon sitting at the small table. Solon looked awful – pale with dark circles under his eyes. Suddenly, Braedon felt a burst of pity that was much more severe than what he had just felt for Draco. Solon had lost Lucius and Lucius meant the same to Solon as Draco meant to Braedon. Braedon sat down across from him.

"I'm sorry about Lucius," he said. "Draco told me."

Solon smiled sadly. "I don't know exactly what I'll do with myself," he said. "Everything has always been all about Lucius. That is how it is supposed to be for us. I bet you're thrilled, aren't you?" Solon looked at Braedon.

"Well … no," Braedon lied. "I am sad for you and Draco. But I'm happy that I don't have to go to Lucius' rooms anymore."

"And I'm happy that I don't have to take you," Solon said in a low voice. "You know that, don't you? That I never wanted to have to take you."

"Yes, I know," Braedon said.

-- -- --

Braedon hated his school. He had fallen far behind in his studies. Worse, were the two boys in his own year who sat behind him.

"I think that you forgot to wipe the kohl from your eyes, whore," Kamus whispered to him one morning before class started.

Braedon sneered. "Still jealous, Kamus?" he asked, giving the boy's shoddy black robes a look of disgust.

"Jealous," asked Nigel, the other boy. "Why would he be jealous? All of us don't aspire to whoredom, you know."

Braedon looked Nigel up and down. "No. That I can see. You apparently aspire to be a Low Owned dirt farmer like your family and Kamus here aspires to be a kitchen boy."

"Better than a prostitute," Kamus whispered, for the teacher had walked into the room.

"Please," Braedon scoffed. "I am invaluable to Draco who is practically Lord Malfoy at the moment."

He turned away from them, angry but not surprised. Those two had always been jealous of Braedon's family and of his status as a Pet. One of them could have just as easily been chosen for the position, if Braedon hadn't been around.

"I heard that he was 'invaluable' to Lucius a few times as well," Nigel sniggered to his companion.

Braedon whipped around in his desk. "Where did you hear that?" he demanded.

They laughed at him. "What's wrong, whore?" Kamus asked. "Don't want us to talk about all of your customers. Tell me, how many times did Lucius have you?"

"Not nearly as many times as he had your mum," Braedon snapped. Kamus' face turned red and Braedon knew that he had struck a nerve. Kamus' sister had her blonde hair from _somewhere _after all. He smirked.

"You take that back," Kamus hissed and Braedon reached for his wand, on guard as a result of Kamus' confrontational tone.

At that moment, however, the teacher noticed them. "Boys, would you kindly stop talking?" he said. So nothing came of the argument.

-- -- --

Braedon blushed when he ran into his mother on the way to sneaking up to his own room. He didn't like it when his parents saw him with his makeup on, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided. At least it wasn't his father. "Sorry," he said, trying to push past her quickly, but she put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Braedon," she said, "I spoke with your teacher today."

Braedon groaned. "What did he tell you?"

She smiled. "The same thing that he always tells me. That my son is not trying his very hardest."

Braedon rolled his eyes. "I hate school. I can never concentrate. Kamus and Nigel …"

She gave him a long, penetrating look. "Kamus and Nigel what?"

"Nothing," Braedon said, looking down. "It just seems so pointless. I already know where I'm going and I don't need advanced magic to get there."

He expected his mother to argue with him. To tell him how important his education was and how he was stupid to depend on Draco. Instead she reached out and stroked his cheek. "Yes, more magical training may not be necessary for your purpose. Still, it can't hurt." She sounded as if she were talking as much to herself as to Braedon.

"My purpose?"

"Yes, your purpose in life," she said. "Everybody has one."

"Oh," Braedon said. It was just some of her seer mumbo jumbo. As he had not inherited her gift for seeing, he never paid it much mind. His mother was so quiet when he and his father argued, that Braedon often forgot that it had been _her _who put him forward as a Pet for Draco. So she couldn't disapprove too strongly of their relationship.

She gave him a hug, which he quickly shrugged off, and walked away.

-- -- --

Braedon spent the first night of Christmas holidays in Draco's arms, thoroughly happy. The next night was much less joyful.

Braedon took the stairs to Draco's room two at a time. He reached the door, flung it open and found Draco in bed with Kamus. "I – I'm sorry," he stuttered as they both looked up at him. He could see the look of triumph in Kamus' eyes. Braedon turned and fled slamming the door behind him.

Solon was not sympathetic. "Oh come now, you didn't actually expect him to be with only you for the rest of his life, did you?" he asked when Braedon told him a few minutes later.

Braedon sighed and looked at his shoes. "Well, I knew that he would get married. And I know that he fools around with that awful Parkinson girl at his school. But – but Kamus is an Owned boy. I guess that I always thought that I would be enough for him."

Solon shook his head. "Listen to me. You are not Draco's lover, so you best get that idea out of your mind. You are his favored plaything. But if he sees another toy that he wants to play with, then he'll take it."

"I'm his whore," Braedon whispered, his eyes on the wood floor. "Just like Nigel and Kamus said. Just like my father said."

Solon shook his head again. "No, you are not," he said, firmly. "_Kamus _is his whore. He'll give Kamus a present or two and the boy can parade his newfound popularity with his Owner around village, but Draco will tire of him in a day, a week, a month, a year – the time varies, but the outcome never does. You are his Pet and thus share a deeper bond with him. He does love you, but it cannot be as it was when you were little boys. He loves you as a man loving something inferior to himself, not as a man loves his wife or lover or brother. Do you understand?"

Braedon shrugged, not wanting to believe. "Maybe Lucius is like that, but Draco isn't."

"I think that he just proved otherwise," Solon said.

An hour or so later, Draco found Braedon in the servants quarters. "I'm sorry that you saw that," he said. "I didn't think that you'd be coming up for a few more hours."

Braedon noted that Draco was sorry that Braedon had seen it, not sorry that it happened. He looked away from Draco. "You have nothing to apologize to me for," he said, with great effort. "We are not bound to one another in that way."

"Oh," Draco said. He did not disagree, but still, he sounded a bit guilty. "Listen, if you were around a bit more, then maybe it would be easier for me not to turn to others."

Braedon stiffened. There was only one way for him to be around more than he already was. "I mean, you were at your parents house and Kamus was right here and he's been after me for ages and I --" Draco shrugged.

It sounded so silly, but Draco was just spoiled enough to think that an hour or two of waiting was a tragedy. "You want me to take the black," Braedon whispered. "To become House Owned."

"Yes," Draco said, boyishly shy. "I do. But it is only a request, not an order. I know that the Owned think less of the House Owned than the High Owned, but Owners really aren't caught up in that sort of silliness. You would be my most trusted advisor. And my adored one." He reached up and pulled a lock of Braedon's hair from his face and smiled that irresistible Malfoy smile.

Braedon took a deep breath. "Sure," he said, trying to be light, but his voice was quivering. "I'll do it."

-- -- --

Braedon's whole world was spinning. Only an hour ago, he had been back at Malfoy Manor, bored out of his mind. Now he was at St. Mungos , preparing to confront Draco.

It had all been so confused. The owl from his father saying that he had been found out as a spy. That Lucius Malfoy had been killed and Caydon had something to do with it. His mother pleading with him to go to St. Mungos because Draco would listen to him. He would be able to talk Draco out of killing Caydon and their father. And of course Braedon agreed because even though they may not think much of him, they were still family.

It had sounded easy enough when he was reassuring his mother, but now that he was here, Braedon was less sure. It was not easy to persuade Draco of anything. He wiped his hands on his black robes, a nervous habit.

The "persuading" didn't last long. When Draco hit him, Braedon knew that their relationship had changed as irrevocably as when Solon had beat him as a child for daring to lay a hand on his Owner.

-- -- --

All the warnings that his father had given him about becoming House Owned raced through Braedon's mind. If he had only distanced himself from Draco, if he had stayed High Owned, then he could be moving with his mother and sister to the smaller house. Demoted, but not directly under the thumb of an Owner with a grudge.

Braedon shivered when Draco entered the bedroom and raked his eyes across Braedon who was sitting on the bed. He had never felt scared or intimidated by Draco before, but at the moment he was reminded of that first time that Lucius had used him. How helpless he had been. How terrified.

Braedon would not have been at all surprised if Draco had beaten him. After all, his Owner had physically attacked him a few days ago. Draco, however, merely looked at him with cold eyes – those reminded Braedon of Lucius as well.

"I heard that you spared my father and brother," Braedon said, softly. "Thank you … Master." He had never called Draco master before. Draco's head snapped up, but he made no comment.

"I didn't do it for them or for you, for that matter," he answered, instead. "I cut a deal with Dumbledore. He adores your father, you know."

Braedon thought it wise to keep quiet. Draco reached in the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small vial. He tossed it to Braedon and Braedon sighed in relief. It was the potion that turned him into a woman. At least it was something familiar.

"Drink it," Draco said and Braedon did so.

-- -- --

The following morning, Braedon lay on Draco's bed in a fit of worry. Draco had not been cruel, but the potion had still not worn off. It always wore off by the morning.

When Draco finally awoke, Braedon asked him the question. "Dra – Master, when will I change back?"

Draco gave him the oddest look. "When I say you will. Now get dressed and go away. I don't feel like looking at you anymore."

Braedon tried to hide his shock as he shimmied into now too big robes. He didn't mind changing every now and again for Draco, but he didn't want to spend days at a time as a women and he certainly didn't want to live his life that way.


End file.
